It's Summer Time!
by Jade Night
Summary: This is a just a cliche story about Annabeth's last day at her boarding school, and a certain somebody comes to visit. You know. R&R! Btw, I had no idea that this was rated M before. It should actually be K . So, no lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I know I should be updating 'I'm Finally Going Crazy', but what with it being summer and all, I just couldn't resist!**

**Fang: So basically, Jade is trying to tell you guys that she wrote a typical 'Percy comes to Annabeth's boarding school to pick her up, earning jealous looks and stuff'.**

**Me: *Squeal! Mark of Athena on October 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and this is as if HoO never happened, but my other story did. As to who Mia is, you'll just have to keep checking in on 'I'm Finally Going Crazy' to find out. For now, she's just a really close friend, like Thalia.**

Annabeth POV

_Last day of school!_ I think as my phone wakes me from an otherwise perfect, dreamless sleep. No, not perfect. A perfect night would include a sweet dream of me and my Seaweed Brain.

Anyway, you'd think that I, being a daughter of Athena, would actually enjoy school somewhat. You're right. Maybe I would, if I wasn't dyslexic, hyper-active, and if the lessons were in ancient Greek. Truth to be told, I couldn't wait for summer to begin.

A nice, quiet summer of camp, hero training, Percy, and no quests.

Screw that, it wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it weren't dangerous. But at least Kronos is gone, the Flock is safe, and nobody sees any imminent danger in the immediate future. At least, that's what I think.

_Stop that! _I chide myself. Today's my last day, Percy will come pick me up, then it's Camp Half-Blood! To Hades with boarding school!

I shower and get ready in record time, which is impressive, since my record is being good to go before my roommates even stir in their sleep. Of course, me getting ready is what wakes them up every morning.

"Shut up, Annabeth. Some of us are trying to appreciate rest!" I smile, that's Emma for you. She's one of my few friends here.

"Annabeth is up; she is waiting for her love; when will he arrive?" Dani's a daughter of Apollo who will be coming to camp a week later, because she wants to visit her mom first.

"Alright, I'm up! No need to torture us with your so-called 'poetry' about Annabeth's boyfriend," Emma sits up. "Speaking of which, you still have to prove to us that he's real."

"And why would I need to do that?" I ask.

"Because," Dani says. She came to camp last November, when I went to check on Olympus. She has also yet to meet Percy. "He seems too perfect to be your boyfriend."

Dani and Emma look at each other and say in unison, with air quotes, "With his 'wind-tousled dark hair, and sea green eyes'."

"I don't need to prove anything."

"Whatever," Emma gets up and walks out the door in her pajamas, "I'm off to see Eric." Eric is Emma's boyfriend.

I turn to face Dani. Now that Emma's gone, I say, "Surely you know Percy's real. You've heard people talk about him at camp."

"Oh, I know he's real. I just don't think he's your boyfriend."

I glare at her. "Well, Percy's coming after school today to pick me up. You can meet him then."

"Alright~" Dani says with a weird smile on her face. "He'd better be there."

"Oh, he will be."

~LiNe BrEaK~

I was munching on a banana muffin for breakfast when I hear a voice say, "Hey there, darling."

I groan mentally. It was Chase, the school jock who makes a reputation of breaking girls' hearts. Sure enough, said monster slides onto the cafeteria bench next to me.

See, Chase and his gang thinks of me as a game. I never accept any requests to hang out or to go see a movie, or whatever. They think I'm playing 'hard to get'. I know they're annoying morons.

Anyways, they're trying to outdo each other by seeing who can get me on a date first.

"So, I was thinking that, like, since it's the last day of school, that, like, you would drop the act and catch a movie with me?"

"And I was thinking that, like, you're an idiot, and I have, like, a boyfriend."

Chase scoffs, "Come on, Annie bell. You know you want me."

"I think not. And it's Annabeth."

And with that, I walk away, leaving the jerk dumbfounded.

As I was walking down the hall to my first class I hear a hiss, "There she is!"

Then a hand with fingernails as sharp Minotaur horns reaches out and grabs me by my collar. I sigh as the hand struggles to drag me into the girls' bathroom.

Not again. "Maya, let go of me. I told you already, I'm not trying to steal Chase from you! And I already have a boyfriend," I grit my teeth so I won't lash and take her eye out.

Maya is the head cheerleader, who has had a major crush on Chase since freshman year. She thinks that I'm what's keeping them from getting together. I guess she just doesn't get that guys don't like girls who throw themselves at them.

"Listen here, blondie. Chase is mine. I saw you two at the cafeteria this morning, and you just couldn't keep your paws off him."

I roll my eyes. Is that the best she could come up with? "You listen, _vlacas_. I'm gonna put with you and your wannabe boyfriend one last day, and then I'm never seeing you again. So say all you want." I start walking away.

Maya narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not done with you yet."

"_Braccas meas vescimini!" _I toss over my shoulder.

That was fun, I think as I walk away from a totally confused Maya. If only my whole day could go like that. Pfff. I wish. My life will never be that easy.

Biology passes like a breeze. Our teacher didn't realize that we would have classes on the last day of school. Which we really shouldn't. Anyways, he didn't have anything planned for us to do, so we just got the whole block to hang out and mingle.

Well, the rest of the class was hanging and mingling.

I, on the other hand, was sketching renovation designs for Athena's temple on Olympus. Of course, I had saved the best for last. I was thinking of making it a modern version of the Parthenon. Still with ionic columns and all that, but made of iridescent or translucent glass. And the calculations for the statue had to be just perfect, too. The weight of the whole original statue rests on the shield, but it would prove to be a slight difficulty concerning the-

"Hey, babe."

I groan and slap my palm to my forehead. "Shut up and walk away, Chase."

"I was thinking that-"

"Goodbye~"

As I walk away, I hear multiple shouts of "Oh daayum," and "Ooooh, you just got burned."

I smile a small smile to myself and almost skip to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Whoa, you guys really like this story. I was not expecting that kind of response for one eensy cliché chapter. I mean, the amount of favorites I got were phenomenal!**

**Fang: Yeah, yeah, get on with the story.**

**Me: On it.**

The rest of my day was actually quite survivable, if not fun. Chase avoided me, and Maya ignored me. My life at school literally could not have better. Actually, yes, it could have been. It would have been Elysium if Seaweed Brain was there.

But of course, as a demigod, my luck and happiness does not last. So here I am, sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. I have 2 more classes after lunch, the last of which is study block. I would blow that off and play hooky in true demigod fashion, but I promised my dad I would try to be good for the last day.

You would think that I am actually a goodie 2 shoes, but, I have to say, I can be quite the baddie when it comes to annoying mortals. **(A/N Right. And maybe pigs fly. Oh wait, they do!)**

"Hi Anniebell," Maya said, sliding onto the bench next to me. Whoa, déjà vu much? Didn't that exact thing happen this morning with Chase? What, do these two plot together to creep me out? Ha, knowing their brain capacity, it probably took them all year to coordinate that.

"It's Annabeth, by the way. And please leave before I hurt you," I say as threatening as I can manage, all with a fake smile plastered on my face.

As a demigod with a lot of experience fighting monsters almost as ugly as Maya, I'd like to say that that's pretty threatening.

And Maya noticed too. She shirked back a little, then regained less than half of her original composure. "Don't worry Annie. You may only have 2 more blocks to go, but I'm going to make them hell for you."

I press my hand to my mouth in mock shock and disbelief, "You said a bad word! I'm telling on you. Oh wait; it's you who's acting childish."

Then, all of a sudden, Lucy comes running up to Maya like there's no tomorrow. If Maya was a queen bee, then Lucy would be her drone. If Maya was the Alpha, Lucy would be her Omega. If Maya was Kronos, Lucy would be Luke.

Ouch. Should not have made that comparison. That really hurts.

"Oh my gosh, Maya! There's this totally hot guy at the front of the school! He's so cute, and it looks like he's waiting for somebody, but- oof!"

"Out of my way!" Maya shoves Lucy to the side, and takes a second to pat her hair down and reapply her overpowering lip gloss. Pshh, who am I kidding? She spent, like, 10 minutes just standing there!

Meanwhile, my phone vibrates with the alert of a new text.

_From: Seaweed Brain_

_To: Wise Girl_

_Hey, I'm here early. Some gurls from ur school r staring me. It's creeping me out. Come help me! _

Wait. Totally hot guy on the front steps? Girls staring?

"PERCY!" I scream as I sprint for the front entrance. Oh my gods! I have to get there before Maya and Lucy- wait. He's the hero of Olympus, savior of the gods; he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself.

Still, I start a brisk walk/jog, because who knows what hormonal teenage girls could do to seduce my overly attractive boyfriend? Nobody dare tell him I said that.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reach the front entrance. I did walk pretty fast, but I didn't want to seem overprotective. Oh, whatever. I am over protective. Get over it.

I basically bust the front doors bursting through them. And sure enough, there stands my Seaweed Brain, being swarmed by girls, headed by none other than Maya herself.

"Hey handsome," Maya says, putting her arms around his neck. I have never seen Percy so uncomfortable in my life.

Percy moves her off him with 2 fingers tips, then says, "Sorry, I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"She can wait."

"Oh no she can't- Annabeth!" And with that, he shoves Maya away from him and sprints towards me.

I laugh as he picks me up and spins me around. "I've missed you, Wise Girl."

"Same here, Seaweed Brain."

"Sealed with a kiss?"

"You know it." He plants a soft, sweet kiss on my lips, and puts me down, not ending the kiss.

Gods, has he grown? My eyes are level with his shoulder now! I smile against his lips. "Why are you here so early?"

"Mia insisted I pick her up lately, so I came to visit you first. Don't worry, my mom called your principal, and he said it's okay if I stay for your last classes because you guys get visitors all the time around this time of year."

**(IMPORTANT A/N! For all you guys need to know, Mia is a really, really close friend. For details, keep checking on **_**I'm Finally Going Crazy**_**)**

"What are you doing with my future boyfriend?" Maya storms up to us and wrenches us apart.

"What do _you _think you're doing with my current boyfriend?"

Maya's jaw drops to the ground, and she stalks away.

"That was amazing. Do you deal with that every day?" Percy wraps his arms around me.

I smile up at him. "That, and worse."

"Hey, sweetie."

"Speak of the devil," I mutter under my breath, but loud enough for Percy to hear me, who laughs.

"Nothing you and I can't handle together."

Chase grabs my wrist and pulls me away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spending time with my boyfriend. Last time I checked, that wasn't illegal."

Percy chuckles, pulling me back into his grasp. But Chase doesn't loosen his death grip on my wrist.

Bad move, Chase. Don't get on Seaweed Brain's bad side. The last monster that did that disintegrated. But of course, I'm not going to tell Chase that. I would very much like to see Percy beat the crap out of the guys that's been irking me all year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, I'm probably not going to write the part where Chase and/or Maya come to camp until I finish my other story. My main focus right now is still 'I'm Finally Going Crazy'. But I'm writing this because a lot of you guys wanted to see Percy beat Chase up. NEVERMORE! (it's pretty amazing, but not, like, HoO amazing.)**

**Fang: *cough**

**Me: It's true!**

**Fang: I think I'm coming down with something. I'm sick-**

**Me: with Bieber Fever!**

**Fang: *groans**

_Previously,_

_Percy chuckles, pulling me back into his grasp. But Chase doesn't loosen his death grip on my wrist. _

_Bad move, Chase. Don't get on Seaweed Brain's bad side. The last monster that did that disintegrated. But of course, I'm not going to tell Chase that. I would very much like to see Percy beat the crap out of the guys that's been irking me all year. _

Chase jerks me to his side and wraps his arms around me, nearly choking the breath out of me.

Percy's eyes blaze with green fire, like they did before he took down Hyperion, "What are you doing?"

See, normally, I'd get mad at Percy fighting my battles for me. But I'm trying to keep a good reputation for my last day so my dad will-

Anyways, Percy doesn't go to my school, so I don't think he could get in a ton of trouble. Well, not more than usual.

Back to the present; I'm half-heartedly struggling against Chase, because I really want to see Percy do all the work.

Chase puts this smug look on his face, like saying, '_I won~'_

But Percy was going to take none of that. His green irises look as deadly and dangerous as Greek fire.

Being as impulsive as Seaweed Brain is, he immediately swings a hard right punch to Chase's face, not hard enough to break his face, but good for scaring him, and splitting his cheek.

Chase blinks, registering the shock and pain, and I take that opening. I duck out of his arms, and spin around to pull his arm back behind himself.

Percy spins into the move that Max taught him- her signature roundhouse kick.

What would only take my breath away when we sparred seemed to break Chase's ribs. Oh well, too bad.

But surprise, surprise! Chase is still conscious, and gets up to his feet.

Just for good measure, and because I can't resist, I knee him where it counts, and the so called 'tough guy' crumples to the ground like paper.

Percy has his foot poised over Chase's head, ready to knock him out, when a shrill voice yells, "Stop!"

We both whip around to see my principal, Mrs. Keller stalking towards us.

"Crap," Percy mutters at the same time I say,

"_Skata," _which is pretty much the same thing, except in Greek.

Chase takes this as an opportunity. "Mrs. Keller, I was just talking to my girlfriend here, when this guy comes and beats me up! I think he might have even broken a few bones." He groans and whimpers.

"Wimp," I say just loud enough for Percy to hear, who smirks.

Unfortunately, that wasn't soft enough, because Chase hears this blackmail opportunity.

He crawls over to Percy's feet and whines, "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." He whimpers and curls into a ball.

I look up at Percy. Chase may not be candor, but he is a pretty good actor nonetheless.

Percy looks at me as if to say, _Relax, Beth. We've fought countless monsters, gotten kicked out of tons of schools, defeated gods, titans, and giants; we can handle a regular mortal._

There's my Seaweed Brain. Always optimistic even in the face of imminent danger. Well, sort of. Kind of, well, I guess I'm trying to say- You guys know what I mean.

A sharp voice cut through my thoughts, "That's enough, Mr. Evans," Mrs. Keller?

Percy and I look up at her, confusion spelled out through our expressions; though I'm 100% sure that Percy looks stupider.

I mean, all Mrs. Keller saw was Percy and I beating Chase up, right? Then why is she-

"I saw the whole thing from my office window. From the point Mr. Jackson arrived, to you trying to seduce Ms. Chase, and I'm sure that your drama classes have paid off, no? I believe that Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson were only trying to defend themselves." She looks over at Percy over her glasses, "I assume that you_ are _Perseus Jackson, here to visit and escort Ms. Chase?"

"Yes, ma'am." Percy says.

"Good. I'll be seeing you in my office to sign you in, then?"

Percy followed wordlessly, but stopped to throw a wink over his shoulder at me.

I felt like sighing like a fangirl.

"What's the reason for the stupid smile on your face?" Emma's voice snaps me out of my daze, "Chase finally gotten to your head?"

Okay, maybe I actually did sigh like a fangirl.

"No," I say defensively, feeling a cheesy moment coming on, "My boyfriend got to my heart."

"Oh!" Dani, being always the dramatic one, swoons with her hand on her forehead, "Is your imagination acting up again? 'Cuz I don't see no dark haired hottie in range."

"He just went to check in with Mrs. Keller."

"Of course he did," Emma says sarcastically, nodding her head.

"I'm serious!" Then, seeing their faces, I roll my eyes. "Fine. Don't believe, then. I'll just go to Mrs. Keller's office."

"Do you honestly think that we're going to let you go alone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's too bad, because it's never going to happen."

"Fine. Be that way."

But inside, I was smiling like a maniac. One reason was that yes, my friends would finally be able to see that I wasn't lying and that I really did actually have an amazing boyfriend. But most importantly, I was getting to see Seaweed Brain again, and we would never be apart again. Well, until summer ends.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! I know summer's over, so this going to be finished! Oh, and I know some of you are not happy with how I'm portraying Annabeth, but I have 2 reasons for that. 1, I wanted to explore the other, not serious side of Beth, because I never realized how funny she saw things until I read the first chapter of the Mark of Athena. And reason numero 2, well, you'll just have to read and see… *insert creepy fangirl smile here. And I hope I portrayed the Percabeth banter well enough, can't wait for the reunion!

"I saw the whole thing from my office window. From the point Mr. Jackson arrived, to you trying to seduce Ms. Chase, and I'm sure that your drama classes have paid off, no? I believe that Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson were only trying to defend themselves." She looks over at Percy over her glasses, "I assume that you_ are _Perseus Jackson, here to visit and escort Ms. Chase?"

Hold on a second, what? Wasn't I just being completely unlike myself, sighing like a fangirl outside Mrs. Keller's office?

"Annabeth?" Percy snaps his fingers in front of my face. Well, I guess not, then.

_Remember, my daughter, you are still a child of Athena. If you are not extremely careful with yourself, you will end up like a regular fanatic._

Geez, thanks for that, mother. I don't need anyone to tell me how to act. And I certainly don't need somebody butting into my day to give me an impossible vision of what could happen. Percy is a huge part of me, but I'm not going to let him change who I am.

"Well?" Snap out of it Annabeth! You _are _still a daughter of Athena. Athenians don't daydream!

"Of course, Mrs. Keller," Percy says. I smile at the thought of him racking his brain, trying to find something formal and fitting to say to my vice principal, who, in turn, nods.

"That's what I thought," She glances down at her watch. "You have half an hour left of your lunch time; I hope you make the most of it. And, Mr. Jackson, I trust that I will see you in my office 5 minutes before class starts, to sign you in, and to talk about the possibility of you injuring more of my students."

"But-"

Mrs. Keller holds up her hand, "I was not finished yet. I was going to point out the fact that you are, in fact, not responsible for this incident. But I do not want to see this happen again, your fault or not. Are we clear, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, Chase," she turns to him, still on the ground moaning. "Come with me. I had higher hopes for you."

I smile as Mrs. Keller walk away, Chase limping behind her. Score 1 million for Annabeth, negative infinity for Chase.

"Why are you smiling?" Percy asks me as we walk back to the cafeteria, his arm around my shoulders, earning us plenty of dirty looks from countless girls.

"Smiling is good for your health," I give the usual daughter-of-Athena-reply. "You use more muscles to smile than frown, and moving your muscles gives you endorphins which make you happier and healthier." Okay, maybe that was a weensy bit exaggerated, but what did he know? I stop walking as the memory hits me.

"_What do you know? You're still just a kid!"_

_Rage makes me shake as I yell back, "I am seventeen years old! I have more battle scars than you do paper cuts! I saved the entire Western civilization! I re-designed Olympus! I am mature enough to make my own decisions!"_

"_Not decisions like this. Your mother-"_

"_Don't say a word about my mother. She even knows that she can't control my life! She accepted Percy, why can't you?"_

"_You are my daughter and I will not have you-"_

_I soften my voice. Is that what this is about? "Dad, you can't order me to stay here my entire life." _

"_You've been away from me too long. I can't let you leave again."_

"_I'm totally for her moving away." A new voice says. I scowl at her. Of course. She still hates me. _

"Beth? You okay?" What is wrong with me? I am now leaning heavily on Percy's shoulder, my eyes just barely open.

"Yeah. Just… tired."

"I thought you died back there or something. I thought Hera finally had it with you."

Even in these times, Percy can make me smile.

"What were you thinking about? Because I know for a fact that tiredness does not do that to a person."

"That's not even a word!" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject!"

"What do you care?"

"Because I-"

I didn't get to find out why, because right at that time, somebody buts in and says, "My, my, what do we have here?"

Line break (not end of chapter, don't worry)

I turn around to see Dani and Emma, both with their arms crossed, shaking their heads at me. "Finally given up on your pretend boyfriend, I see." Emma smirks at me.

I realize that my head was still on Percy's shoulder, and his arms were around me, probably to catch me when I fell, thinking about my dad.

I smile triumphantly, like I always do when I get to prove people wrong. I just love it so much. "Actually, no. Dani, Ems, this is Percy, boyfriend. Percy, this is Danielle, from the Apollo cabin at camp, and Emma, my friends here."

"Nice to meet you," Percy says, while Dani and Emma stare, slack jawed.

"You're real." Emma manages.

"Of course," I say smugly, "Annabeth Chase doesn't lie."

"Uh, yeah you do." Percy just has to ruin it.

"Well, maybe to you."

He mumbles something.

"Sorry?" I say loudly, "I don't speak moron."

Percy hugs me tighter against his chest. "Gods, I missed you so much," he says into my hair.

"You're exactly like Annabeth described." Dani breathes. Oops, I had forgotten they were there.

"Well, come on, Mr. Perfect," Emma grabs Percy's arm and starts dragging him toward the cafeteria. "You've a lot of talking to do."

Dani and I follow wordlessly. Well, life's not perfect, but some things are dang good.


End file.
